


To Do What It Takes

by TheFeistyRogue



Series: Critical Role Fics [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2E104, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Fjord wasn't expecting this.
Series: Critical Role Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800271
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	To Do What It Takes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OMGitsgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/gifts).



Fjord’s greatest flaw was his lack of an attention span. He’d happily admit it to anyone who asked, as long as they didn’t beat around the bush getting to the point. He liked things to be clean cut. Obvious. He wasn’t an idiot, but he was impatient, and it showed.

Take Vokodo. He’d just offered up his sword, like a moron, then summoned it back, like an even bigger moron. He had other weapons in his arsenal. He didn’t need the Star Razor, although he couldn’t deny that he never felt safer than when it was his in hand, glowing with radiant light. If Vokodo shrouded them in darkness, at least the Nein would have this, and Cad’s shining staff.

“Really?” Jester’s shrill voice caught his attention, disturbing him from his thoughts of the battle to come. He turned, narrowing his eyes at the eerie ghosts lined up before them, the tallest and creepiest ghost looming over Jester, its eyes shining with obsidian darkness, a small glint of light in black depths. It wasn’t looking at Jester, but at Fjord, which…

Well, it was really fucking freaky.

“Fjord!”

A small part of him had hoped that he’d been imagining the ghost’s attention, but no, he wasn’t the sort to have that kind of luck. He joined the negotiations, having thus far been excluded given he couldn’t speak Infernal. Only Caleb had joined after giving himself the ability to speak all languages. Magic. Crazy shit.

“So, Fjord, you want to kill Vokodo, right?” Jester asked. She smiled and he could see the echo of the Traveller’s smirk in her grin. 

“Yes…” he replied, certain that it was the wrong answer.

“Brilliant!” Jester clapped her hands and turned back to the ghosts, the Infernal she spoke somehow resonating with his very bones. The ghost answered in a rasping hiss, and Jester snapped back, pointing right at him. Fjord shifted and tried to smile in a way that conveyed: _let’s be friends_ and also _I’m dangerous, don’t you dare hurt my family_. The way the ghost’s mouth curved back into an empty smile was somehow more worrying than if he’d had no reaction at all. 

“Ah, Fjord, um… if I may have a word?” Caleb was perpetually anxious. It was almost endearing, if it wasn’t so tragic. 

“Yeah, of course. What do you need?”

At Caleb’s insistence, the two of them stepped away from Jester, with Beau and Cad stepping up to ensure she wasn’t alone while she spoke with the ghosts. Fjord raised an eyebrow as Caleb fidgeted, then another when Caleb glanced back at Jester, winced, and still didn’t speak.

“What’s going on?”

“Have you ever considered, uh, tying the knot with someone, so to speak, Fjord?”

Fjord blinked and met Caleb’s shifting gaze. “Are you asking?”

“Yes. Wait, no…” 

The panicked expression on Caleb’s face was enough to make Fjord chuckle.

“Only teasing,” he said. “I can’t say I have considered it. Never met someone I’ve wanted to take that step with, I suppose. Seems an awful big commitment.”

“Ja, yes.” Caleb stepped forward, smoothing down the front of Fjord’s armour. Fjord let him, if only because he was so surprised he wasn’t sure he could have stopped him. “Here is the thing, Fjord. Jester has been speaking with Lord Cioro and he is willing to ally with us. However, ah, it’s complicated. He wishes to affirm that alliance with something more concrete than our word.”

“More concrete?” Fjord frowned. “Seems rather imprecise. What is he after?”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Caleb said. He smiled, although it was much more like a grimace than a genuine expression of happiness. “You see, he was, well, he had hoped that—” 

“Fjord!” Jester cried, interrupting Caleb’s speech. “You’re getting married!” 

He couldn’t help but notice Caleb wince again, not surprised as much as pained by Jester’s announcement. Fjord turned to Jester, prepared to inform her that there was a time and place for pranks, but instead came face to face with the ghostly Lord Cioro, who was standing closer than socially acceptable, his chilling presence enough to make Fjord shiver.

“Your hand?” Cioro requested, the first piece of common Fjord had heard him speak. 

“Well,” Fjord began, glancing first at a grinning Jester, then a horrified Beau, and a contemplative Caduceus. Beyond, Nott’s hand twitched toward her crossbow, while Yasha’s sword was already gleaming in her hand. He shot a glance toward Caleb, who met his gaze with a steady reassurance. 

He could honestly say that this was not how he’d expected his day to go.

Taking a chance, he smiled, turning on the charm. Ghosts were still susceptible to a man with good looks, weren’t they?

Attempting sincerity, he answered, “It would be my pleasure.”

Cioro’s returning grin was somehow not as terrifying as he’d expected to be. Still, Fjord hoped that defeating Vokodo was worth it.


End file.
